


My Love For You is Everlasting

by padme789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Love/Hate, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:32:19
Rating: ExplicitGeneral Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme789/pseuds/padme789
Summary: A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.





	My Love For You is Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:**   

**Chapter One – The Visit**

The sun had begun to set as the lampposts that lined the boulevards begun to flicker on one by one along the street side. Every home that sat along the street created its own style and flare, the brick of each house in different off tones of red and brown. However there was one home along this street that was different than all the others. Not because of the way the tan brick piled on one another or the style of the wood panelling at the very top was constructed, but from the people who occupied the inside of this wonderful two-story home.

The living room was filled with a child’s laughter as she played heavily around the breakables with her father. He was a very tall man which helped to complement and slender the size of his girth, he was by no means stout. His sandy blond hair carelessly draped over his eyes, so that in his current state all he could do was blow in hopes that it would move. He wore a coal gray sweeter which he had pushed up his forearms, and a pair of camel coloured slacks, and a pair of black cord socks.

The young girl was skinny, and short in stature, but that was expected for a seven year old. Her hair was short and a dark mousy shade of brown. She had on a pair of washed out blue jeans and a t-shirt with small scull in the middle that she had seen in a store window the other day.

There was a loud crash.

“Ted, be careful with her! She may be seven, but you are still eight times her size!” yelled a woman over the sound of water and clanking porcelain plates from the kitchen.

“I had nothing to do with it this time! Thank you very much!” He yelled back to his wife, all the while dangling his young daughter upside-down from her feet swaying her back and forth. Ted couldn’t help but smile as he heard the hilarious giggles coming from the mouth of his daughter.

The water stopped and the young woman from the kitchen walked over to the opened door, plate and rag in hand as she began to dry her china. She was slender and well curved. Her long deep brown hair lightly draped her back. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and loose satin blouse, and over it was an apron that read ‘#1 Mummy’ in a seven year old’s poorly scribbled out handwriting. 

“Mum! Mummy! Look at me!” yelled the young girl giggling as she began to sway herself even more as her face began to turn a bright red from being held upside-down for so long.

“Ted…” She eyed him deeply as she finished drying the plate.

He sighed lowering his daughter to the ground so that she could place her hands on the soft carpet to ease the summersault she did to get back to her feet. “Really Andie, you worry too much. We only broke something once and it was easy to replace.” Ted smiled kissing his wife softly, his beard stubble tickling her chin. He turned taking Andromeda into his arms letting her rest her body against his strong chest. “Slow down Dora you look dizzy.” 

Nymphadora’s legs wobbled as she walked over to the living room’s coffee table, the blood rushing from her head back down to her feet. She stood there for a moment only to turn around and run back over towards her parents, she did not run into the legs of her mother but another body that seemed to appear suddenly into the room.

 

Ted and Andromeda were not sure if it was from the force of the impact that their daughter had hit this new addition into their house, or if both were shocked from the collision of their two bodies, but both laid on the floor in a slight daze. Andromeda walked over helping Nymphadora to her feet, while Ted bent forward offering a helping hand and lifting their guest to her feet.

 

The woman held a hand to her forehead a moment to gain back her composure when she realized who it was that helping her stand up right, and she pulled away quickly as if his touch would give her a deep and deadly burn. She brushed delicately at her velvet robes straighten them back to their proper order.

Andromeda let go of her daughter and just stared. “How did you…Why are you…What do you want?”

“Andie, I needed someone to chat with.” The woman had a slight hesitant, almost childlike ambiance to her voice when she spoke. A tone Andromeda had not heard come from her mouth in years.

“How did you find our home…Cissy? Because you can not Floo here.” Andromeda looked over at their fireplace. She always longed for them to be able to use it one day, but not until this war was over would her family be safe and would she feel safe with having her daughter be a part of the Wizarding World, she grew up in as a child.

“I over heard two women in Diagon Alley. I believe it was that Lilly Potter and one of your old friends from school, Sheryl maybe, I brushed it off of course.” Narcissa removed her mauve coloured cloak, revealing a low cut maroon robe. “But, after what I have seen I needed to find you… to talk to you like we used too. So many years ago.”

Though there was no reaction coming from either of the two women as they stared directly into one another’s eyes, Ted felt an underlying tension that he had not felt since the day his wife told her sisters she was leaving their world. “Dora.” He looked down at his daughter who stared at the woman who she had collided with. “Lets get you to bed hmm?”

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT!” Nymphadora suddenly yelled in utter amusement. “You…you just!” She held out her hands suddenly as if to mimic the abruptness of Narcissa’s entrance into her home. “WOOSH!”

“Heh… I will tell you upstairs before I read you a story.” Ted motioned Nymphadora towards the stairs. “Ladies.” He nodded to Narcissa and Andromeda before disappearing up onto the second floor or their small home.

Narcissa’s nose began to curl as she looked around the room. “You live like a Mudblood?” she asked flatly.

“Don’t you dare use that word in my house! My daughter could hear you!”

“I was only stating the obvious.”

“If you use that word one more time you can just leave.” Andromeda declared pointing towards the front door.

“Really! Andie! You must give me credit, I have never stepped foot inside a home like this before in my life!” Narcissa answered in an offensive manner. 

Andromeda huffed. That still gave her sister no excuse to use that word, not here in any case. “What do you want? And forgive my tone but I don’t know how else to act toward someone who I haven’t spoken to in eight years.”

“I saw him.” Narcissa began taking in a deep breath. “In Azkaban… as I was leaving from my visit to see Bella. She was caught by the Ministry.”

“We do get the Daily Prophet by owl.” Andromeda stated cutting off her younger sister. Her manner still had not changed; a tone of neither worry, nor anger, just flat. “I read about it a mouth ago.”

“I was on my way out when I saw him. His door was open. He looked as if he had been in that cell for years instead of only two months…” Narcissa inhaled deeply again. “I couldn’t speak with anyone. They wouldn’t understand, Lucius would slap me; mother would have thought I had gone mad. You… you were the one who helped me understand these feelings I have for Sirius that I must keep deep within my psyche.”

Andromeda scowled for a moment. Her feelings were in such disarray. She wanted to take Narcissa by the arm and throw her out of her home onto the Muggle streets just to see how she could handle this world she so vocally had stated she loathed as a child, she wanted to tell her to Apparate back to her own family and never return, but then she had a overwhelming urge to take her younger sister in her arms and hold her comforting her. Telling her that everything would be all right like she did when they were much younger. “You never considered confiding these feelings you are having with father?” She snickered slightly. 

“He died almost two years ago, and mother has become worse since. I have not spoken to her since I gave birth to Draco.” Narcissa answered.

Before Andromeda could answer the soft creaks of the floorboards could be heard as Ted made his way down the stairs. “Sorry to interrupt. Andie, Nymphadora wants you to come and say goodnight to her.”

Andromeda looked at Ted then back towards Narcissa. “It will only be a moment.” She turned from her sister and made her way up the stairs, gazing into Ted’s eyes for a moment. 

Ted walked down into the room. Both he and Narcissa looked at one another in silence. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked breaking the silence. “We don’t have anything from the Wizarding World, but what we have I like to think is just as good.” Narcissa did not spit at him so he took it as a queue to continue. “Wine, Juice, Water, beer?”

“Wine… please.” She answered him and watched him walk into the kitchen.

She looked around the room. It looked like any other living area of a home in the Wizarding World. Chairs, a sofa, end tables, a dining table, she walked over to the dark mahogany table. Atop it sat many different picture frames. None of the photos moved, but it still looked as if a moment in time had been captured forever. There were photos of her sister with the little girl… her daughter, smiling and laughing, some with Ted and their daughter hugging her tight kissing on the top of her head. Her eyes glanced over the photos with the three of them together. It was not until she saw he beautiful photo of Andromeda in traditional wizarding marital robes standing alone smiling brightly holding a bouquet lavender roses, white carnations, and pale purplish white orchids that Narcissa felt a tinge of guilt fill her stomach. In the last photo she saw there was Andromeda in the same robes holding the bouquet of flowers, however to her right stood Ted he was in a black tux with a long coat to help balance with the gown his wife wore. To his side stood a middle-aged man and woman in what looked to be Muggle dress clothes, beside them a another man who looked just like Ted only a few years older, and beside him a younger girl with the same hair and eyes as Andromeda husband only she look much more like the Muggle woman. Beside Andromeda stood her old school friend Sheryl and the man Narcissa knew to be her husband now, a pureblood Muggle activist, and beside him stood Sirius Black smiling brightly. She sighed softly touching the part of the photo that Sirius stood. 

 --------

Andromeda walked into her daughter’s room quietly sat on the side of her bed. She ran her hand through Nymphadora’s hair and smiled; she was beautiful. “Hi there.”

“Mama?” Nymphadora asked. 

“Yes darling?” 

“You never told me you could do that.” Nymphadora was referring to what had happened earlier down in their living room.

“There are still a lot of things about that world I haven’t told you yet, and I wish I could but I don’t want you wondering about that place ‘til I know it is safe for you and your future.” She smiled.

“Like how that lady is your sister?” she asked her mother unexpectedly. She saw her mothers face and continued. “Daddy told me.”

She nodded “Yes, Darling, she is your aunt. Mummy had a fight with her a long, long time ago and we haven’t spoken since.”

“Is she here to say she is sorry?” asked Nymphadora.

“I wish it were that simple. Now you should get some sleep.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead before rising from the bed. “Goodnight.” She walked to the doorframe turning off the light.

 -------- 

Ted walked over to Andromeda who had made her way down the stairs. “…I gave her the bottle and another glass. I wasn’t sure if you wanted any. I believe that is her second.” He eyed Narcissa who was quietly sitting and sipping at her wineglass. “I don’t remember her ever acting this way at school. Should we be worried?”

“You never saw her alone. No, I don’t think we should be worried. At least not yet.” She held Ted’s arm for a moment. “I will talk with her.” She saw the skeptical eye of her husband. “Just talk, do not worry. I can be a civil woman.”

“All right, but I hope you are not that civil woman for very long. That was not what drew me to you.” He kissed her softly, and she replied, deepening it for a moment. He let her go and walked off in the direction of his study.

Andromeda walked over to her sister sitting across from her in another chair and poured her self a glass of white wine, and began to sip at the top.

“You have a lovely home.” 

She eyed her younger sister for a moment. “Is that you or the two glasses you have drunk speaking?” she laughed.

“I think it’s a bit of both.” There was a pause of silence. “How did you do it Andie? Your fam… daughter is so lovely.”

Andromeda noticed the hesitation her sister’s voice, as she was about complement her Muggle-born husband, and his family. “You don’t feel blessed with your son? It was the talk of the Daily Prophet for two days. ‘Malfoys’ have new heir.’”

“Lucius insists on having Draco watched by the house elves, or his parents, so that we can go out,” answered back Narcissa. “Andie, what was it? You used to despise Ted when we were at school.”

“I’m not sure. Something between the two of us just changed after the winter holidays of our fifth year.” She gazed at her, Narcissa’s look doubtful. “Oh really, Cissy, do you not remember? It was around the time that you began hating every girl that spoke or looked at Sirius.”

Narcissa let out a small giggle with her sister as they began to remember back to that years they had attended Hogwarts standing on the platform of 9 ¾ before leaving for school again.

TBC


End file.
